Geschutzwagen
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Sturm Armory |primary_weapon = 7,5cm PaK40 Anti-tank gun |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = Light |speed = 6 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 0 |num_upgrades = 0 }} The Geschützwagen, also known as the Marder I, is a German tank destroyer for the Wehrmacht. Game Info The Geschützwagen is equipped with a Pak 40 AT gun, and is easily capable of taking out most allied tanks such as the M4 Sherman, Cromwell Tank and the M10 Tank Destroyer in one-on-one combat. Like all Marder and Panzerjäger-based tank destroyers, its gun is extremely powerful, but itself has lighter armour, and one alone poses as a large, easy target for any Allied Commander. The Geschützwagen replaces the StuG IV assault gun for the Wehrmacht. Strengths The Geschützwagen is more general combat oriented than its Marder III counterpart, as it travels faster and can reverse. The gun is accurate enough to be used on Tanks, Light Vehicles, or Infantry to a decent effect, and the crew can load and fire quickly from the start. This is enhanced further with veterancy and the Quick Fire ability. The Geschützwagen can also crunch infantry by running over them and has an incredible range, boasting the highest range of any tank or anti tank gun in the game. Like the StuG IV, the Geschützwagen activates its single top-mounted MG42 at Level 2 Veterancy for some limited anti-infantry defense. Weaknesses The Geschützwagen turns very slowly—it can be circlestrafed by nearly anything with relative ease—and is rather lightly armored. The Geschützwagen also has one of the longest training times in the entire game (only the Panther and Sherman Firefly train slower). The MG isn't entirely effective and is completely inactive until Level 2 Veterancy.The Geschützwagen also suffers from incredibly weak rear armor and low to no accuracy while moving.The PaK 40 turret is NOT mounted,so the vehicle must turn with it.The Geschützwagen definitely benefits from support from infantry or other panzers. Compared to the StuG IV : +''' The Geschützwagen is more accurate while motionless than the StuG, and boasts a massive range. : '''+ The Geschützwagen does more damage per second than the StuG at every level. : + The Geschützwagen costs less manpower (at the expense of 5 extra fuel). : + The Geschützwagen is faster and has much better acceleration than the StuG. : + The Geschützwagen has a much better rate of fire when combining level 3 veterancy and its ability. : '-' The Geschützwagen takes 8 Pop, the StuG takes only 4. : '-' The StuG is considerably cheaper and faster training than the Geschützwagen. : '-' The StuG turns faster than the Geschützwagen. : '-' The StuG receives Armor Skirts at Veterancy 3, giving it better armor than the Geschützwagen. : '-' The StuG is immune to small arms fire at all levels; the Geschützwagen is not. : - The StuG is much better at destroying garrisoned infantry and buildings than the Geschützwagen. Note that the Geschützwagen does not replace the StuH 42. Category:Reward Unit Category:Vehicles Category:Tales of Valor Units Category:Wehrmacht Units